


Why Do You Put Up with Him?

by avgfangirl



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, High School, Random - Freeform, puckabrina for days, they're like 17 btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgfangirl/pseuds/avgfangirl
Summary: Hey peeps! I've had a bunch of little puckabrina headcannons lying around since I reread the series recently, and I thought I'd give posting something a try. This is the first thing I've actually published, so please be gentle and all that, but I would really appreciate some reviews and or constructive criticism :) Thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to read it!





	Why Do You Put Up with Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! I've had a bunch of little puckabrina headcannons lying around since I reread the series recently, and I thought I'd give posting something a try. This is the first thing I've actually published, so please be gentle and all that, but I would really appreciate some reviews and or constructive criticism :) Thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to read it!

"Sabrina, why do you even put up with him? I mean, the kid's not going to grow up mentally anytime soon, and that stunt he pulled yesterday? I know all the other basketball idiots loved it, but it was horrifying. Like, where do you even get fake spiders in that quantity?" Hayley finished her rant with an exasperated sigh and looked at Sabrina pointedly.  
Sabrina glanced over at the boy in question, who was currently occupied with what appeared to be a riveting pizza eating competition between his teammates. Sabrina sighed as well. No, he probably wasn't going to mature anytime soon. And yes, he was an idiot most of the time. But still, he and Sabrina had been through hell and back together since they were eleven. She'd be lying if she said she said she didn't care about him.  
"Look, Hayley, you got me there. He's an idiot, but he's kind of my idiot, you know?" Sabrina shrugged. "I'm not going to pretend I like him all the time. Believe me, living with him for almost six years has definitely made me question that. But I know he has my back, and I have his."  
Hayley rolled her eyes. "You guys are so gonna get married."  
For the first time in the conversation, Sabrina blushed. "Hayley, don't be gross. He's practically my brother!" Sabrina attempted to laugh off the comment. "Anyway, I've got class. I'll see you later, okay?"  
Totally, totally gonna get married, Hayley thought as she watched her friend's long blonde ponytail disappear into the crowd of students making their way to class, soon followed by Puck's unruly blond curls.


End file.
